I Would Say Yes
by darkaznangel452
Summary: Alec is asked a question and reflects on his life with Max. How does he answer the question? Please R


A/N: Alright, here's a short standalone, it's kinda sad I'll warn you, but I think it's cute. It's based on a quote I randomly ran across this morning. I'll put it at the bottom so it doesn't ruin the story. Hope you like it!-Ariana

**On the Space Needle, 2023, Alec's POV**

_I can sit here all night and think about that day at Jam Pony when I got shot. Max told me I'd be fine, and for the most part I would be. Just a small bruised ego at her lack of empathy for my current condition, that's all I'd have left in a week. The gunshot wound would be completely healed, and it would look like it had never been there. To this day I can't tell I was ever shot there, well, except for the bruised ego, but that got fixed eventually._

_Later that day, after Max had professed how she'd felt to the entire population of Terminal City, we'd raised the flag. It was a happy day, and I couldn't believe that Logan was there, sharing what should be my moment with her. I'll admit I realized that I was her 'pretend' boyfriend, but it hurt the same. Deep down I'd known since she'd told me the lie that a part of me wanted it to be real._

**FLASHBACK**

"**Max, what are you doing later tonight?" Alec said while casually leaning on the door frame of her office.**

**Max looked up from the papers and leaned back in her chair, "Nothing, what'd you have in mind?" She added a smile onto the end.**

**This was their daily ritual, somehow they'd gone from bickering and Max biting Alec's head off to sharing everything with each other.**

**Maybe it had begun at the beginning of the siege, maybe it had developed during it. Whenever it started Alec was glad it had. This daily ritual was what he looked forward to when he woke up in the morning.**

"**I was thinking maybe you wanted to watch some TV, drink some beer, and make a pizza or something?"**

**Max's smile widened more, "I'd like that. I'll be home around 7?"**

"**Alright, I'll catch you later." Alec knocked on her door frame, "Now get back to work you slacker!" He said with his signature smirk.**

**Her only response was to throw her stapler at his retreating back. It missed, but only because he'd known it was coming.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_After the flag raising the members of Terminal City had quietly dispersed in search of an apartment for themselves. The sun was almost all the way set when I went looking for her. I found her on the edge of the roof, balanced precariously and staring out over the city._

_I'll admit, I said something cocky to her, trying hard to get a rise out of her, I was mad. She'd made a fool out of me. But her response surprised me most of all._

'_Alec, we need to talk.' She'd said. Then she'd turned around and her face was wet from her tears. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to help her or if I was supposed to ignore them. I chose the first._

**FLASHBACK**

**Max slowly moved towards Alec. Her tears streaming down her face, she didn't bother wiping them, they'd just be replaced soon enough.**

"**What's wrong Maxie?" Alec said before he realized her nickname had slipped out.**

**Surprisingly she didn't react to it, "Do you remember that day in my cell?"**

**Alec tried to relax the mood by using humor, "How could I forget, you were so appalled at the sight of me." He said chuckling softly to himself.**

**Her face remained grave, and the smile on his face died and was replaced with a sad frown. "I never told you the truth."**

**Alec remained silent, he wasn't sure where Max was going with this.**

"**You slept on my cot that night. You must have been tired because you didn't wake up when I touched your face to see if you were real. Your face looked so peaceful I thought maybe you were a dream. Then you woke up and caught me staring and I got mad. That's what I do when I get caught doing something I don't want others to know."**

"**Max, look we don't have to go here…." Alec started.**

"**Alec, shut up I'm talking," Max said with an irritable tone. "That second night you came in and caught me when I came back from the basement. I was trying to find a way to escape, but that night I knew you were coming. But I didn't want to be there. For some reason unknown to me, I was attracted to you. All I could think about was running my fingers through your hair, or having you hold me flush against your body."**

"**Today, when you got shot at Jam Pony I did the same thing I did that first time we met. I got defensive, I figured if someone saw that I cared more about you than they thought, that they might take you away from me. But, I've been standing here all night thinking of a good reason why I shouldn't tell you how I feel, and I can't come up with one."**

**Alec's face was void of emotion at this point, he didn't want anything to show on his face just in case Max was yanking his chain.**

"**Alec, I know that you might not feel the same way. But I just had to tell you how I feel before we end up living in close quarters. It's only fair to you." Max made to walk past him for the door when he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly.**

"**And Max, what exactly do you mean by 'how you feel'?"**

**Max's face was cast downward and when she looked up and looked into his eyes he knew. "I love you Alec."**

**Alec's heart soared, and he reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's good because I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He said softly before leaning down and placing his lips softly on hers.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_After that things had been easy. Like I said before the bickering had stopped, well, it had settled and become more playful and she'd smiled more._

_God I loved it when she smiled. It was so beautiful, like the sun it radiated every time I'd walk into the room. She thought I didn't notice, but I never told her I could tell._

_There were a lot of things I never told her. For instance, on those rare occasions where she actually slept the whole night and I would wake up and she was still sleeping in my arms, I stared at her for what seemed like hours._

_Now, those moments are gone. She'd been the hero, but it was different this time. She'd always been my hero, looking out for me, now she was everyone's hero. Sandeman had left a letter saying that when the Familiars released the toxin that would kill all ordinaries Max would be the only one that could save them. What he had left out, was that her life was the price._

_It's been a year, and it still hurts like it did that day that it happened. She was holding my hand tightly and lay in a white hospital bed while she was drained of her blood. She'd told me that she loved me, then she joked and told me I needed to go back to my tom-cattin' ways. I hadn't smiled at her joke, now I wish I would have. I loved her so much, and all she wanted was for me to be happy. But, that's the thing, without her I'm not happy._

_So when Joshua asked me today if I could go back and do it all over again. If I could go back and have fun, be with her and live life with no problems, but know that eventually my heart would be broken and I'd be miserable._

_I didn't answer him when he asked me, but now I know the answer._

_I would say yes._

Here's the quote…hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!! :

You asked...if i could go back...do it all over again...have fun--be with her...and live life with no problems...but know my heart would be broken and i would be miserable...i would say yes...


End file.
